The Forbidden Power Awakens
by James158
Summary: This story is based from the character Brolly's "power" from Dragon Ball. The "king" on this story is a reference to Brolly. However, it is unknown if he is an alien like on the series, though he posseses the same powers. In this story, a girl inherits this power and transforms into a super strong girl, possesing incredible strength and power.


**This story is based from the character Brolly's "power" from Dragon Ball. The "king" on this story is a reference to Brolly. However, it is unknown if he is an alien like on the series, though he posseses the same powers.**

**In this story, Brolly's incredible power is inherited by someone else after being sealed away, and he/she will play the main part as the story follows.**

**Two characters play as the main protagonist of this story.**  
><strong>Leven: He is the main male character and his research leads to a hidden power.<strong>  
><strong>Chelsea: She is Leven's boyfriend and her life changes as she finds the hidden power Leven was looking for.<strong>

**Note: This story uses a lot of logic from Dragon Ball series, so you won't understand much if you never watched it.**

One day, a boy name Leven was researching some books in the library since he is interested in archaeology. He is a 20 year old freshman and he stumbles upon an old book which was about a legendary king from 1000 years ago. The book catches his interest because the king had super natural powers which made him unstoppable, but his powers were sealed away inside a stone by a group of people who practice magic. The stone is said to be hidden in the desert inside a pyramid, not very far from the city Leven lives in. Leven decides to take the stone for his collection. He thought of going along with someone who will accompany him on his journey, so he wanted to take his girlfriend, Chelsea with him. Chelsea is a 18 year old freshman like Leven. On college, she usually gets bullied by other students on college due to her not being much social, but Leven saves her most of the time. Chelsea doesn't have any friends on college, so she formed a relationship with Leven since he usually helps her.

When Leven asks Chelsea to go with him on his excavation, she refuses since she doesn't believe in any stories about a king having super natural powers. After being insisted on going there as a trip, she accepted it.

Leven goes to the desert with Chelsea with his car and they gossip on their long trip. While driving to the desert, Leven's car suddenly gets stuck on the sand and he finds out that he was driving on a road of quivk sand, so his car is slowly sinking down. Leven and Chelsea gets out of the car and Leven suggets that they walk to the pyramid since it's not so far away.

After walking a few miles they reached their destination, however the pyramid looks much different than Leven expected. The stone is said to be inside the pyramid, and after Leven and Chelsea explores it, they found out that it was just an ordinary pyramid. Chelsea, being annoyed that they came all the way to the desert for nothing, started arguing with Leven. Leven thought that he made some kind of a mistake and so he tried searching for clues. While Leven tries searching for any hidden clues, he accidentally pushes away one of the statues and a hidden entrance opened inside the pyramid, which shocked Leven and Chelsea.

As Leven and Chelsea walk down the hidden entrance, they see some ancient writings on the walls which makes Leven happy since the story of the king and the stone can be true. After walking down the stairs of hidden entrance for a few hours, they finally reach the bottom. Leven notes the ancient drawings on the wall about the king used to rule his people and Chelsea tries read the ancient writings, which makes Leven happy since she began to have some interest in the pyramid. As Leven and Chelsea walk forward, they notice that their road is divided into two and one of them has the stone in the end. Leven decides to take the second path and tells Chelsea to take the first one. However, Chelsea asks if it is okay if they are apart, though Leven assures her. As they both began to walk seperately, Chelsea feels afraid as she walks in the dark alone while Leven tries to search for the stone. After walking for a few minutes, Chelsea falls to her knees as she is exhausted from the road trip for hours. As she starts to lose consciousness, a bright light suddenly shines out from the dark which shocks Chelsea. Chelsea tries to find the source of the light and as she walks forward, she sees the light is coming from small object on a rock.

Meanwhile, Leven tries to find the stone on the second road, and as he walks to the dead end, he finds a deep underground fall. After realizing that he took the wrong road, Leven tries to run back from the second road to the first one to find Chelsea. Before he leaves, a mysterious shadow is seen lurking around.

Chelsea walks toward the object emitting the bright light and wonders if it is the stone that Leven is looking for. Just as Leven arrives at her location, Chelsea touches stone with both her hands and it starts to shine even more. A few seconds later her body aborbs the stone and the light disappears. Chelsea notices her body is starting to react weirdly and loses control of herself. A strong wind blows out from Chelsea and her body begins to shine. As Leven begins to wonder what is happening, Chelsea's body is surrounded by a white colored aura and she begins scream loudly. As her body is surrounded by both wind and an aura, Chelsea feels the overwhelming power inside her body and starting to grow bigger, and her long hair starts pointing upwards due heavy windy pressure. Leven couldn't believe what he is seeing as he witnesses Chelsea's body toned with muscles growing bigger and stronger.

This is an example of Chelsea's transformation, though think of Brolly as a girl.

As Chelsea's body grows bigger, her clothes start to rip off since it can't hold her strong muscles. The ground starts to shake and cracks appear around her surroundings. Leven is shocked in surprise to see his girlfriend growing bigger and stronger than him, and wishes if the same happened to him.

Soon, Chelsea's eye's become white and the wind around her becomes strong. As Leven wonders what is happening now, Chelsea's body begins to discharge a golden aura that surrounds her body. Her long dark brown hair starts jutting upwards and getting curlier, and the color of her hair changes to yellow and shines brightly. Chelsea's body releases a large energy blast which destroys surrounding area and causes an eathquake. Her muscles start to grow more bigger and stronger, her breasts start to grow bigger as well as the lower part of her body starts growing six pack abs. She starts growing in height as her muscles increase in size. Leven is shocked with his eyes wide open to see Chelsea in this form, as she completely looks like a different person with her hair color changed to blond, shining brightly like the sun and becoming more stronger than before. Chelsea screams in pain as the muscles on her body continously grows bigger, but at the same time she feels stronger.

As Chelsea continues to scream, she wonders where this immensive, unstable power is coming from, and unable to control her own body. Chelsea continues growing bigger and stronger non-stop, and Leven notes that he never saw any other man have as big and strong muscles as Chelsea.

This is an example of Chelsea's muscle growth

Chelsea's arms and thighs are full of massive muscles and they continue to bulk up more. Leven wonders what would happen to her as Chelsea's body is taken over by the large unstable power and she may start wrecking havoc. Her whole body grows bigger and stronger every minute and Leven wonders if she will end up being naked since her clothes her mostly ripped off. Most of the muscular parts of her body is exposed, her breasts are barely covered and her pants are almost torn off from her thighs. Leven starts describing Chelsea as not a young teenage girl he used to know anymore, but a super strong bodybuilder that's showing off their muscles.

Imagine your girlfriend suddenly buffed up before your eyes...

As Leven witnesses Chelsea's transformation, the latter turns their face towards Leven and glares at him, causing Leven to be scared. Thinking that the buffed up Chelsea will attack him since she doesn't have control over herself, Leven tries to step back slowly. However, Chelsea's eyes are visible again and she mutters Leven's name, which confuses him. While left in confusion, the mysterious shadow from before appears and it turns out to be a rock monster. The rock monster confronts Leven and attacks him when he tries to escape. As Leven tries to run away from the rock monster, the latter catches him as he moves faster than Leven. Leven tries to punch the rock monster, but it has no effect since the rock monster is as hard as steel.

The rock monster injures Leven badly, and when he thought it was end for him, the rock monster is attacked by a mysterious person. When Leven tries to look closely, he sees the mysterious person is Chelsea and she stabbed the rock monster from the back with her strong, muscular arm and destroys it, which surprises Leven. Chelsea's eyes turn from dark brown to green and Leven asks if she is alright, to which she says that she never felt better. Chelsea looks at herself and surprised by how big and strong she has become. She sees that she is surrounded by a golden aura and notices that she is taller than Leven, and she is feeling like a big girl now that she is buffed up. Chelsea likes her new blond hair and how it is shining brightly, though she dislikes why it is jutting upwards. She feels embarrased about herself since she is almost naked, which is revealing the strong muscles on her body. Chelsea stretches her body and is surprised to see her muscles grow more bigger and stronger when she flexes her arms, and she couldn't believe what she is seeing. As Chelsea looks at her new form, Leven is surprised to see her flex her massive arms and grow more bigger in size like what bodybuilders do. Leven thanks Chelsea for saving him and tells her that she now posseses the powers of the king who was unstoppable from what the book from the library said, and he had the power to destroy a country in a second.

Let's assume that this is how Chelsea looks like after her transformation, though her hair is blond and jutting upwards like a super saiyan

Chelsea notes what Leven says about the legendary king, and when asked by Leven on how she is feeling, Chelsea says that she feels unimaginably strong that she can't describe. She says that she felt tired before and after touching the stone, she doesn't feel tired or weak anymore, and neither pain or hungry. Chelsea goes on to state that she feels so much tremendous power inside her body that it feels like the power is more than the size of a planet, which surprises Leven. Leven states that the book from the library says the power is also known as the forbidden power by some people since it can be used to destroy a country if it is possesed by people with ill intentions. However, Leven trusts that Chelsea will use the power for good and she doesn't have any ill intentions.

While talking, the duo are interrupted by more rock monsters coming from the dark to attack and Leven says that they probably gaurd the stone from intruders. Chelsea says she is not much experienced with fighting, but she will try to hold them off. As one of the rock monsters come close to Chelsea, it tries to punch her. However, Chelsea dodges and surprised with how fast she can move. The rock monster tries to continuously punch her, but Chelsea dodges them easily and notices that her new power allows her to follow the movements of her opponents, so she can easily avoid getting hit by them. Chelsea enjoys herself dodging her foe's attacks as the rock monster's punches are futile against her. Chelsea then deliberately punches the rock monster, which is strong enough to turn their body as tough as steel turn to sand. Chelsea, excited about her new strength and power, attacks the army of rock monsters.

Chelsea comments on how easy it is to fight monters as tough as steel, and enjoys herself destroying the rock monsters that come at her. Leven is surprised to see how Chelsea attacks the rock monters with not much effort and how fast she is moving and her reflexes, proving herself to be stronger than her opponents as he couldn't even punch the rock monsters. With Chelsea destroying over 100 rock monsters, Leven sees more rock monsters keep on coming and he sees no end to it, so he suggests Chelsea to go somewhere safe. Chelsea agrees with him as she sees the problem is with the number opponents and not their strength, but at the same time she says that she can clear up the rock monsters in an instant, which confuses Leven. Chelsea points her massive size muscular arms towards the rock monsters with her hands open. Her body is surrounded by the golden aura and Leven asks what she is trying to do, to which she says that she gained control over a bit of her unstable power and wanted to test it out. Leven is unsure of her actions, and Chelsea gathers and concentrates a small amount of her powers arounds her hand which creates a sphere of light on both her hands. She releases the power, which shoots out multiple energy beams like bullets towards the rock monters and destroys them, as the energy beams are strong enough to penetrate their steel-made body.

Chelsea constantly shoots out the energy beams towards her targets, destroying more than 100 rock monsters easily and enjoys herself with her new powers. Leven is amazed to see what Chelsea is doing and asks her whether she will run out of her power if she continues to do this, to which she assures him by saying that energy blasts are nothing compared to her tremendous amount of power she has. After destroying all the rock monsters, she tells Leven how great she feels about her new powers and apologizes to him since he wanted stone more than she did, but she has all its powers now. Leven replies that it's okay and he wanted the stone for his collection and not it's powers. He also says that it's funny how Chelsea contradicted about the existence of the king which possesed tremendous amount of power when Leven talked about it, and she is possesing the same power now, to which she apologises. As they talk, the area around them starts to collapse and Leven says that Chelsea's transformation and her fight with the rock monsters destroyed the structure of the underground passage so it will collapse. As Leven and Chelsea run towards the exit, the former says that they wouldn't be able get out in time since they are too deep. However, Chelsea says that she has a plan. She starts concentrating her power on her right hand and shoots it out as a large energy beam on the wall, which is strong enough to penetrate it and create a large hole.

Chelsea then says that the hole will lead the exit. She lifts up Leven and starts running through the hole with her enhanced speed. Leven is surprised on how Chelsea got used to her new power when it hasn't been a day since she got the powers. Leven is glad with how much his girlfriend is being helpful after getting her new powers and also happy to have her as a friend. While running through the hole, Chelsea is amazed with how much she is able to with her new powers since she is easily carrying her boyfriend on her shoulder and running through the hole with her enhanced strength and speed, and it would have been impossible for if she didn't have any of this power. As Chelsea sees light at the end of the hole, she realizes that they are close to the exit, so she makes a high jump and they finally made it out of the underground passage.

Chelsea and Leven celebrate as they made it out of the underground passage safely, and Chelsea is grateful to Leven for taking her with him since she got the new powers. Leven wonders what would Chelsea do now with her powers and asks her how will go back home in that form since it will look awkward if her parents see her buffed up like a bodybuilder and the blond hair. Chelsea agrees with Leven as she looks like a completely different person in her new form, so she tries to control her powers and concentrate the mass amount of her power in her body.

Chelsea's body slowly starts to become smaller; her massive muscles on her arms and thighs slowly start to shrink in size, seemingly losing her strength. Leven starts to wonder if she is losing her powers, as she becomes shorter in height and her body slowly becomes slimmer. Her breasts shrink in size as well and her six pack abs are no longer visible. The blond hair that was jutting upwards change back to it's former dark brown color and fall down, as well as her eyes turning back to normal. After a few moments, Chelsea is back to her original form and her clothes are still torn. Leven is unsure of what happened and when he asks her what did she do, Chelsea says that she condensed the tremendous amount of power in her body so she turned back to normal, though she can still use the power in her normal form. However, she will have to buff up again if she wants to use her full power. She also says that she lost control of herself after her body absorbed the stone since the power was too much for her body to handle, but she has control over it now.

After listening to what Chelsea said, Leven is surprised that Chelsea is able to hold up the large amount of power in her normal form and states that she is like a super-human now if she can still use her super strength and speed in her normal form, to which she smiles. Later, Leven gives some of his clothes to Chelsea since she is almost naked.

Chelsea tells Leven that she can see and feel a lot of things differently and clearly from before, to which Leven says that she no longer has any weakness with her new powers, so she is far from normal.

They start to walk back from the pyramid and Leven finds his car still stuck on the sand. Chelsea then helps Leven by lifting up his car from the sand and Leven is surprised with how Chelsea easily lifted a heavy car in her normal form with not much effort. Leven thanks and then asks her how heavy was the car, to which Chelsea says that it's as light as a feather. Leven is surprised to hear this since no one would be able to tell how strong she really is when she is when her arms and legs are thick in her normal form.

Leven and Chelsea later drive back to the city and return home.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I've watched Dragon Ball for a long time, and have seen a lot of fights and super saiyan power-ups. I wondered why there were no female characters getting power-ups (saiyan or human) and taking the spotlight for once (not counting androids). So I thought of making a story where a girl gets all the powers and save the day instead of the boys (Son Goku, Vegeta and Gohan) always doing it. I took the most ridiculous idea to let the girl have the powers of the legendary super saiyan (Brolly) who is incredibly stronger than the main characters on Dragon Ball, which makes her unstoppable. The girl won't have any problem defeating her opponents since she is the strongest person in the world (Girl Boy). I over-detailed a about her transformation, but that's how male super saiyans have muscle growth anyways. The rock monsters that the girl fought had the same abilities as some random fighters from Dragon Ball, it wouldn't have been interesting if they were weak like ordinary humans. The girl that got the power is a human, but she goes super saiyan because the power's origin is from the saiyan race. So that means she has turned into a saiyan, but she doesn't know of it. Maybe she will have a tail later? :P**

**I hope you like it and I was in a rush so I apologise for the bad grammar. If you have any suggestions, leave it in the comments.**

**Stay tuned for part 2.**


End file.
